


Ridiculous

by Siria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's fear of frostbite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> A little comment ficlet, written for [Jenn](http://dogeared.livejournal.com).

"Rodney—"

"It's below freezing out. There is a distinct risk of frostbite," Rodney said, wrapping a second scarf around John's neck. "You could lose toes! Fingers! _Your nose_."

John sighed. He was forty two years old, and his boyfriend was jamming blue mittens onto his hands. "I'm just going from the house to the car," he pointed out in his best reasoning-with-Rodney voice. "Then from the car into school, where my classroom will be properly heated, same as always. Not going to get hypothermia in the middle of revising past participles."

Rodney's mouth was a firm, slanted line. "You don't know that. Strange things happen in tenth grade French! And I like your nose."

"Like my nose too, buddy," John said mildly, pushing his glasses back up his nose with one be-mittened hand. When Rodney was in a mood like this, it was probably best to just go with it.

"Well, that's—good, then," Rodney said, blinking and looking as befuddled as he usually did when John chose to humour him instead of bickering back.

"_D'accord_?" John asked, leaning in to kiss Rodney's cheek, which was stubbled from a week spent working from home.

Rodney groaned a little bit. "It's too early for French! Too early, and I have a journal article to edit and you have to go teach and you _know_ what that language does to—"

"Don't have to teach til second period," John said, and waggled his eyebrows. "_Veux-tu coucher avec moi_?"

"You are such a dork," Rodney said, but his hands were already busy unbuttoning John's coat, burrowing beneath sweater and t-shirt and vest, fingers twitching against John's belly.

"_Merci_," John said, and kissed Rodney until they were both panting with it—until John was standing there with his arms around Rodney in the middle of their little kitchen, hips pressed against hips and warm all the way down to his toes.


End file.
